Add Searchers
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:2 Season:1 Script Previously Mr Krabs:yes the krusty means krustalicous! Patrick:great I can't wait to eat a krabby patty! Patrick eating in the krusty krab Patrick:wow this thing is good! Mr Krabs:I know!and it's only for the price of 10 dollars! the scene go into the krusty krab at night sandy come in with a fire extinguisher Sandy:wait there's no fire... Spongebob:fire?nah we called you hear to ask if you could fix the TV Sandy:oh...ok... Sandy:get all off! Mr Krabs:let me fix the darn thing! SpongeBob:now I think we just Patrick:shake it up and down!that's what I do with mine! thunder hit the krusty krab Mr Krabs:let me! the TV going fuzzy Mr Krabs:uh oh... a beam come out of the TV Sandy:I told you you shouldn't! the beam zap everyone Squidward:what the?! Sandy Mr krabs Patrick and SpongeBob:OH NO everyone disappear Sandy:were in the TV! SpongeBob:in a commercial for kelpo! the bag get opened SpongeBob:uh oh! everyone fall on a table SpongeBob:we need to get out of here! Sandy:quick! spongebob and the gang on a table SpongeBob:I have one question... Sandy:what is it? SpongeBob:why are we so small? Sandy:because we are the kelpo toys! SpongeBob:toys?oh... Patrick:can I ask a question too? Sandy:yeah... Patrick:why's the channel not changing? Sandy:I don't know... Bubbles The Talking Dolphin come down Bubbles:why hello there spongebob and friends! Squidward:wait this doesn't make any sense! Bubbles:why does it not make sense? Squidward:how did you get here?! Bubbles:a saw a universe of course! SpongeBob:what do you mean by universe? Bubbles:your in the television universe! Squidward:that's not even a place! Bubbles:why yes it is!all the TV shows you watch here are now here! Squidward:ok? Bubbles:but...sadly I can't take you back home... SpongeBob:so were stuck here forever? Bubbles:no!why of course not!you have to find mini buttons to go through all the channels! Squidward:wait...all the channels ever?thats insane! Bubbles:why no its not... Squidward:ok so what do we do from here? SpongeBob:yes almighty bubbles what do we do now? Bubbles:ugh...find the piece here! SpongeBob:in a giant living room? Bubbles:yes! SpongeBob:okey dokey! Bubbles:and I'm also sorry that I can't help you still..but...I must be going...I've got a show to do! SpongeBob:show? Bubbles:yes...shiversthrough the hoops? Bubbles disappear through a portal Squidward:wait for me! the portal disappear Squidward:NOOO!!!! SpongeBob:at least you've got us... Squidward:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Mr Krabs climbing down the table leg Mr Krabs:down here me lad were going on a treasure hunt! SpongeBob:well its not really a treasure hunt... Mr Krabs:just get down boy! Plankton in the chum bucket Plankton:the krabby patty formula is finally left alone! Karen:sighsremember when it has been all the other gets out a notepad Karen:498 times? Plankton:be quiet! Plankton jump off the stool Plankton run out of the chum bucket Plankton:OH BABY!YOUR ALL MINE NOW!AND NO ONE CAN STOP M! Nat Peterson step on Plankton Plankton:AHHHH!!! Nat Peterson look down at his foot Nat:ew...a creepy dead bug! Nat flick Plankton through a window of the krusty krab Plankton:AHHH!! Plankton in a security camera room Plankton see a security camera Plankton:they just disappeared?!by touching a TV?! Mr Krab's office door blow off Plankton walk out of the office with the formula Plankton:yeah baby! the TV on the floor Plankton:what the?my little pony?is krabs a?gigglesnah! the TV start flashing on and off Plankton:uh oh... Plankton start screaming and run out of the doors Plankton:AHHH!! a flash get ahold of plankton Plankton:oh great... Plankton get sucked into the TV Plankton:HOLY FISH PASTE ITS LIKE THE FILM POLTERGHIEST! SpongeBob under a sofa Mr Krabs:Spongebob can you see anything?! SpongeBob:no... Mr Krabs:take this! Mr Krabs and Sandy and Patrick pick up a torch Mr Krabs:mr Squidward help us lift this thing! Squidward:no...I just want to get out of here!and do nothing... Mr Krabs turn on the flash light the light show a button SpongeBob:found it! Mr Krabs:click it! SpongeBob click the button Mr Krabs:TAKE US TO THE NEXT CHANNEL! a beam come back and teleport everyone to downtown bikini bottom Mr Krabs:wait a minute... SpongeBob:were home! Squidward:well see ya... a laser come out of nowhere and destroy half of the floor Squidward:AH!I knew it was too good to be true... SpongeBob:what's going on?! a giant robot smashing and destroying bikini bottom Man Ray controlling the robot Man Ray:you fools!you can't escape from the awesome power of man ray! Squidward:oh my... Patrick:wait man ray? SpongeBob:were in a mermaid man and barnacle boy cartoon! loads of fish running from the robot Fish:HELP!SAVE YOURSELVES! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on a rooftop Mermaid Man:Man Ray you won't get away with this! Barnacle Boy:yeah you won't! SpongeBob and Patrick behind Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy SpongeBob:were your biggest fans! Patrick:yeah! SpongeBob:can you sign my book? Barnacle Boy:wait what?we have no time for autographs kid! Patrick:I'm going home to get my comic book! Barnacle Boy:that's great but we really need to... a ray hit Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy SpongeBob:uh oh... Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy turn into ashes SpongeBob:eek FIN Other Plots *The MMABB episode was supposed to be an advertisement for some action figure toys of them. Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers